Waves and the Both of Us
by Miko Mandie
Summary: Draco learns that the quickest way to a girl's heart is not through stealing her diary. Hermione x Draco. Oneshot.


_**IMPORTANT Authors Note!**_: I originally posted this as an original character story on the suggestion of a friend. I had wanted to make it Hermione x Draco, but she convinced me that an OC would be better. I am changing it now because my original idea is haunting me and since it is my story, I should publish it with the content I am happy with. So here it is, Waves and the Both of Us as a Hermione x Draco one shot. This also has a twist on her parents, to make it a little more interesting. So, when reading this, throw out all previous notions of her sweet dentist parents out the window

Disclamer: I own nothing.

_**Waves and the Both of Us:**_

"_I want the moon and the stars, I want the whole nine yards, I want your hands on my hips, I want you kissing my lips."_

As Draco paced the halls of Hogwarts on a chilly fall night, he cursed the stupidity of a multitude of people. His father for "reminding" him for the thousandth time about his allegiance to the Dark Lord (even though he would rather marry ANY of the Weasley clan then pledge his allegiance to Voldemort), Pansy for just being there to stalk him at every available moment, and most of all himself, for becoming obsessively aware of a certain 7th year Gryffindor mudblood. Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor in question, had become a fixture in his life for the past two months and he didn't know what to think about her.

Hermione was annoyingly intelligent and had an exponentially big heart. She adored children, secretly loved quidditch and had an affinity for the color green. Of course, all this information was obtained from reading through her journal, which he had conveniently found laying on their shared potions desk. Even Draco didn't have an excuse for why he held on to the tattered, threadbare book.

He could usually push his thoughts of Hermione to the back of his mind, but tonight was different. Halfway through the journal, Draco had come to realize that Hermione never spoke of her family or any other good friends aside from Potter and Weasley. There was no mention of time spent with mom and dad or a girl's night out. And as each page was read, Draco found that her thoughts had become increasingly melancholy.

As Draco neared his dormitory, he pondered why this seemingly uninteresting girl had caught his attention. Passing a deserted stairwell, he heard a faint whimpering noise. Thinking he had come across a simpering first year, Draco decided to check it out and see if he could use his head boy status to stir some trouble.

But as he ascended the stairs, Draco realized that the soft noise wasn't coming from someone on the stairs themselves, but in one of the deserted classrooms along the corridor. As he opened the door, at first glance he could see it wasn't a simpering first year he had come across, but a small girl. As he looked closer, Draco discovered that it wasn't a little girl, but Hermione Granger, huddled in a corner of the room sobbing quietly.

Draco studied her small 5'3 frame and admired the softness of her curves. For some reason he was glad that she wasn't rail thin and lanky like the disgustingly annoying aforementioned Pansy Parkinson. Due to her huddled state, her long, out of control chestnut brown hair fell in natural curls covered her face.

He also admired her style. Instead of being wrapped up in all the upcoming fashion trends, Hermione tended to gravitate toward more vintage style clothing. Gone were the t-shirts and jeans and long flowing skirts, crocheted sweater dresses, leggings, which had seen better days, ankle length scruffy boots had taken their place. Not at all what he was used to, but he appreciated it all the same. It made her seem more real and natural. She wore her makeup light. Iridescent green eyeliner and soft pink lip gloss was all she needed to really glow.

Now from where Draco stood he could see her tiny hand wrapping around her forearm that supported her head.

She looked pitiful.

And her position reminded him so astutely of his mother, that Draco could not prevent himself from seeing what was wrong.

"Hey there Granger?" Draco asked, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

He watched as Hermione finally raised her head so he could see into her tear filled eyes. Her soft voice reached him clearly in the dark classroom. " Sorry that I disturbed you on your rounds. I was just looking for a place to think for a while."

"It's past curfew. Why don't you go cry in your commons and try not to wake up the whole castle?" Draco said turning away from her eyes to look at the floor beside her shoe.

"I already said I was sorry and I am sure that all of these people around me are not disturbed one bit." Hermione gestured to the vast emptiness of the dark classroom. "Anyways, I'm not hurting anyone by being here."

"And to think I actually wondered why you don't have many friends. Maybe if you weren't such a snarky bitch people would pay a little more attention to you, mudblood." He spat out and turned his eyes to her once more and immediately regretted his little outburst.

Once again, tears began to slowly make their way down her porcelain skin. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts to hear that word?" Hermione questioned brokenly. "You and your little lackeys aren't the only ones to use that word you know. My parents call me mudblood."

"What are you talking about?" Draco questioned.

"On a trip to Diagon Alley, my parents learned that mudblood meant 'dirty blood'. They believe that I am some sort of abomination. The only reason they accepted Dumbledore's request for me to attend Hogwarts was out of fear. They believe that my blood is tainted by my magic. It's dirty. I have been called that name since I was eleven and it has never ceased"

Draco didn't know what to say in light of her confession. Lucius wasn't father of the year and Narcissa didn't sit around baking pies, but they still never made Draco feel like any less of a person. His magic was a gift and he was rewarded when his letters were good. He couldn't imagine being just a young boy and having his parents disregard him as some sort of freak, abomination.

"You are not an abomination. No one deserves to be called that, especially a child."

"Maybe I am a abomination. Like you said, I have no friends. My parents would rather have me burned at the stake. What is the reason? Since you find it so easy to point out my faults." Hermione said as she began to pick at he threadbare skirt. "You'll never understand."

Draco took a step toward the door, "Well Granger, when you think I can understand, come find me." Before he left her, Draco took the journal out from underneath his robes and threw it towards her lap.

Unknowingly leaving behind one royally pissed off Gryffindor.

_OOO_

The snow was falling beautifully around Hogwarts as Christmas was fast approaching. Holiday cheer filled the air as students got ready for their trips back home, exchanging parcels and promising to keep in touch over the extended break.

As she watched all the yuletide cheer, Hermione wanted to retch.

With no family to visit over break, the 7th year had decided to stay at school, her one true home. She felt safe here within the walls that have provided her with a safe environment to practice her magic freely.

Hermione wove through the corridors hoping to catch a glimpse of Draco Malfoy's shocking blonde hair.

In the several weeks since the jerk had revealed that he'd stolen her diary, she had been on a mission to seek him out. She was so angry that the little wanker had caught her at a time of weakness. Yes, she moped around sometimes and yes she cried occasionally, but who didn't?

Hermione was naturally a very opinionated person and didn't enjoy being taken advantage of

When Hermione did finally find Draco, oh, was he going to get it.

She was astounded by the invasion of privacy and even though she might seem timid most of the time. When Hermione got angry, she got angry. Also, she knew Draco had been avoiding her. That whole _"Come find me," _line was a load of bullocks.

"Stupid egotistical maniacal diary reading…" Hermione was sure she was scaring a few of the remaining first years as she stalked through the halls, determined to find Draco. She knew he always stayed behind for the holidays. So she would be sure to run into him, even if he didn't want to be found.

"Talking to your self Granger?" A voice said beside her as she entered the library.

Hermione turned around so quickly that she had to catch herself on one of the chairs. "What the hell do you think you are doing Malfoy? Running around scaring people like some, phantom of the, library or something?!" Hermione screeched.

"Don't get your knickers in a bunch Granger. I just wanted to talk." Draco said.

"Oh of course you want to talk. Have any more kleptomaniac tendencies to confess to? Should I be checking your room for that set of quills I lost?" Hermione replied as she moved closer to Draco, steadily backing him up against a shelf of books

"I can not believe that you read my diary! Did you think that I would be all fine and dandy about it? And then you pull a Houdini so I couldn't find you to throttle for the past several weeks." She continued, poking Draco's chest with a slender finger.

"I wasn't avoiding you per say, as you can see, I wanted to put this little encounter off for as long as possible." Draco said while catching Hermione's finger on it's way back for another poke to his chest. "Don't poke me."

"Why not? If you can read through my thoughts, then why, _poke_, can I not, _poke_, your chest, _poke_?" Hermione said smirking. "I know who you think you are _Draco _and what you're thinking, but honestly, your status as a prince doesn't matter. I do not take lightly to my privacy being invaded."

Draco thought she looked delectable angry. Lips moist and eyes narrowed in contempt. The sight was like an aphrodisiac. "Well, _Hermione, _I don't know how much you think you know me, but I doubt you have any idea of what's going on in my mind."

"Actually, I don't give a flying frick what you are thinking. All I know is that just because you read my diary, doesn't mean you know me. So don't go sneaking up on me." Hermione ranted, not yet realizing that Draco was taking his time stalking her into a far away, secluded, corner of the basically deserted library.

"I do know you. More than you may think. And does that make me a bad person that I like what I see? What I've read." Draco said as he took both of her hands in his, ignoring her startled glance. "Does it bother you that I like what I see Hermione?" Draco questioned, backing her up further against the bookshelf.

Hermione didn't know what to think. One second she was screaming at him, sure that would begin to curse her at any moment. What she didn't expect was this. She couldn't ignore his hard body pressed up against hers. And he knew. "Malfoy," Hermione stammered. "What do you think you are doing?"

"Showing you how much I know you." Draco said as he let go of one of her hands and slid it to rest on the small of her back. Pressing Hermione more firmly toward his front.

Draco stared into Hermione's eyes as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm. "I know that you love the thrill of quidditch."

Draco brought his hand from behind her back, slid it up to her face and brushed his knuckles down her pale cheek. "I know that even though your allegiance is to gold and crimson, you write in green ink, fancy green eyeliner, and this past summer painted your room green."

Draco leaned forward to place his lips, chapped by the biting winter air, against her forehead. "Hermione, I know that you've never been kissed." Draco confessed nudging his nose lightly against hers.

Hermione could feel his warm breath spreading over her lips. His voice was like a drug. But she was unsure whether or not to allow him in. She had always guarded her heart, but what good had it done her so far. She was ignored by her parents, avoided by her peers, and here was Draco offering her something that she could cherish.

"What do you want from me Malfoy?" Hermione tilted her head up to look into his clear eyes.

"A kiss and time perhaps. Aside from the whole being mortal enemies due to house placement, we have a lot in common." He said with a smirk.

Hermione turned her head to glance at an old copy of "_The magic of luck: Take a chance" _Now if that wasn't a bloody sign she didn't know what was. She turned her head back towards Draco and smiled.

Draco smirked as she closed her eyes and turned he mouth towards him. He took Hermione's cheek in his hand and gently brushed a kiss on the corner of her mouth. Then Draco proceeded to drag his tongue along her full bottom lip

Hermione sighed and Draco took the opportunity to press a chaste kiss across her relaxed lips. He continued to softly pass over her moist lips for a minute or so and smiled against her mouth when she released a little mew.

"Open up Hermione." Draco said and with little reluctance, Hermione opened her mouth and Draco slipped his tongue in.

At first Hermione tried to pull back as the slippery appendage ventured into her mouth. Draco took his hand and again slipped it behind her and pulled Hermione's plush body against his own. He tried once more to slip his tongue in and this time was met with equal fervor.

Their tongues wrapped around each other. Caressing and running over teeth and gums. He took her distraction with his tongue to press against her more fully and moved his hand that was cupping her cheek to rest on her hip. His hand traveled from her full hip to slide over her tummy and up towards the curve of her breast causing Hermione's eyes to pop open and head to move to the right slightly. She released a soft sigh that Draco felt against his cheek.

"Like that?" Draco murmured against her neck.

"Yeah, all of this feels so surreal." Hermione muttered.

Draco nodded as he pressed his lips to hers once more and slid his hands down her body to cup Hermione's ass and pull her closer towards his straining erection.

"Draco" Hermione cooed. She detached her lips from his and wrapped her hands around his neck to place a kiss on the hollow of his throat.

"I like my name on your lips," Draco smirked and this time placed both hands on her bum, grinding into her.

Hermione pulled back. "I think we need to slow down. That is, if you want to see me after this." She hesitantly whispered into his chest.

"Hermione, I am not professing love to you or will I be doing that anytime soon. But when I say I want to get to know you better I mean it. I like what I see. What I taste." Draco said as he lapped at her bottom lip once more before taking it into his mouth to suck on it for a moment.

"Draco."

"I know, slow, right?" He smirked.

"Yes, slow" Hermione muttered. "Come on, we should get out of here before we get locked in here or something."

"You know you'd love that. A whole night, alone, with me."

"Shut up Draco." Once they had cleared the library's threshold, Hermione turned around to close the large mahogany doors, smiling as the large brass lock clicked into place.

**End**

_Sequel? Possibly. Depends on the response_

_But this is all for now._

_Hope you enjoyed_

_xoxoamanda_


End file.
